ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Luna & Zak is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios. It was directed by Mark Dindal, produced by Randy Fullmer, and written by David Reynolds, Mike Moon, Brad Copeland, and J. Stewart Burns, and stars the voices of Anne Hathaway, Josh Gad, Dan Fogler, Channing Tatum, Jonah Hill, Patrick Warburton, Sofía Vergara, John Cleese, John Krasinski, and Bill Hader. The film follows a young gamer named Luna McPherson and her partner and best friend Zak Douglas, who use a virtual reality machine to go through many different dimensions that act like a video game to stop some dangers occurring in each world. Luna & Zak premiered in Los Angeles on December 8, 2013, and was released in the United States on December 13, 2013 by Universal Pictures. It received positive reviews from critics, grossing over $624 million worldwide over its $103 million budget and receiving an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. A television series titled Luna & Zak: The Series debuted on Gingo on October 8, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Anne Hathaway as Luna McPherson, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. She is 18 years old and the tomboyish one who hopes to reach her goal by fixing every world. **Ava Acres voices a younger Luna. *Josh Gad as Zak Douglas, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. He is Luna's partner and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. **Cullen McCarthy voices a younger Zak. *Dan Fogler as A.C.E., a robot who befriends Luna and Zak. *Channing Tatum as Lurk, a mysterious player who Luna and Zak encounter during their adventure in virtual reality. He is the one who wants to go after the duo so he can win the "games". *Jonah Hill as Billy Bob Hunter, a player who decides to play along with Luna and Zak. *Patrick Warburton as Slim, an awkward robotic alien in the space world. *Sofía Vergara as Agt. Abby McPherson, Luna's mother and Ed's wife who is an agent working for the VRC. *John Cleese as Ed McPherson, Luna's father and Abby's husband. *Nolan North as Clunker, Slim's advisor. *Mark Dindal as Tommy, one of the robotic aliens in the space world. He is the clumsy and dim-witted one who wants to help Luna and Zak rather than just killing them. *John Krasinski as Marvin, a friend of Zak. *Bill Hader as Marcus, one of Zak's friends and Marvin's younger brother. *Thomas F. Wilson as Lenny, a member of the VRC. *Eric Bauza as Coob, an annoying chipmunk. *Craig Kellman as Flappin' Joe *John DiMaggio as Duncan, a salesman who sells things at a store he owns. **DiMaggio also voices Gus, an insane alien in the space world who believes Luna and Zak are monsters. *Gary Hall as Ray and Computer Voice *Dan Molina as Ollie *Jim Anderson as Giant Additional voices *Steve Alterman *Stephen Apostolina *David Cowgill *Mark Dindal *Eddie Frierson *Elisa Gabrielli *Jean Gilpin *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Bridget Hoffman *Daniel Kaz *Lex Lang *Philip Lawrence *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Cara Pifko *Andre Robinson *Lynwood Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Joshua Rush *Carter Sand *Anthony Sorano *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *David K. Thompson *Audrey Wasilewski *David Zyler Production The film was announced in May 2006 under the working title Game Boys, originally a live-action film being produced by Jerry Bruckheimer for Walt Disney Pictures. Tom Ropelewski and Evan Katz were writing the script for the film, which involved a completely different concept. However, Disney decided not to continue with the project due to "creative differences" with the screenwriters. From there, the film was moved to Universal Feature Animation, who received the opportunity to adapt the Game Boys script into an animated film. When Ropelewski and Katz pitched the film to Universal Animation CEO Michael Wildshill, he suggested that the script should be rewritten. In May 2007, Mike Moon joined Universal Animation to direct the film, with intentions to significantly rewrite the script. In January 2008, it was reported that Moon would direct Computeropolis 3, thus putting Game Boys on hold. In November 2011, Universal Pictures scheduled the film, retitled as Luna & Zak, for a December 2013 release, along with David Reynolds and Brad Copeland joining as co-writers and Jon Shapiro as producer. In April 2012, Mark Dindal was announced as the film's new director, replacing Moon, who remained as the screenwriter of the film. It was also announced that Randy Fullmer would produce the film, reuniting the relationship of Dindal, Fullmer and Reynolds, and Anne Hathaway and Josh Gad would be the lead roles. Dan Fogler, Channing Tatum, Jonah Hill, and Patrick Warburton were also announced in the cast who provided their voices for the film. On June 10, 2013, John Cleese was announced in the cast. Music Soundtrack Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Score The film's score was composed by John Debney. Track listing All music composed by John Debney, except as noted. Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release Luna & Zak was initially scheduled to be released on December 20, 2013, but was pushed back two weeks earlier to December 6, 2013 before being pushed back to its current date of December 13, 2013. The film was released in RealD 3D and Digital 3D formats and digitally remastered to IMAX format in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. The film was released two months later in China on February 15, 2014. Marketing A free mobile game titled Luna & Zak: The Game, developed by Gameloft and adapted for iPhone, iPad, and Android devices, was released on November 27, 2013. Home media Luna & Zak was released on digital HD on February 18, 2014 and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 4, 2014. The releases also include a short film titled How to Act Like a Player. Reception Box office Luna & Zak grossed $300.1 million in North America and $324.8 in other territories for a worldwide gross of $624.9 million against a $103 million budget. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 191 reviews with an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "Luna & Zak is a fun virtual reality adventure that overcomes its TV-quality premise with a likable title duo and eye-popping visuals." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 69 out of 100 based on 52 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Television series A television series based on the film premiered on October 8, 2016 on Gingo. Developed and produced by Universal Television Animation, the series is executive produced by Mark Dindal, Randy Fullmer, Joe Shapiro, and Mike Moon. While Sofía Vergara, Patrick Warburton, Nolan North, Mark Dindal, Thomas F. Wilson, Eric Bauza, and John DiMaggio reprise their roles from the film, most of the original voice actors, including Anne Hathaway and Josh Gad, did not return. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Luna & Zak Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Universal animated features canon